


A pretty lie

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide not to tell him. The truth will only make it worse. (Missing scene after The Battle of the Five Armies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pretty lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1336006#t1336006) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

  
“How is he?” Dwalin asked quietly, looking at Thorin.

“He won’t make it”, Balin said. “He asked to see the lads…”

Dwalin shook his head. “We found their bodies among the fallen.”

“He won’t live long”, Balin looked at Thorin who due to the medicine he had given him, was fast asleep at the moment. “No need to let him know. Give him a peaceful end.”

“Kili…”Thorin mumbled, starting to get restless. “Fili…”

“Shh…shh,,,laddie”, Balin told him softly. “They’ve been hurt in the fray. You can see them later.”

“You know…I won’t live that long…”, Thorin gave him a weak smile. “Will they be fine?”

“Yes”, Balin lied, “they will be.” The lie brought a smile to Thorin’s lips.

“The others…”

“They are fine as well. Even Bilbo. He meant well.”

“I know”, Thorin’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “I want to see him.”

“I’ll tell him, laddie”, Balin said softly, stroking Thorin’s hair. “Rest some more.”

“I will soon rest forever”, Thorin replied dryly.

Balin turned to go but Thorin caught his wrist. “Tell Fili to be a better king than I have been. Tell him not to let his pride get in the way. Tell him I know he’ll be the greatest king our people will ever have known.”

“I will.”

“And Kili…tell him I’m proud of him. Tell him I love him”, Thorin looked pained. “I never told them.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll know”, Balin reassured him.

“Thank you”, Thorin whispered with relief which broke Balin’s heart.


End file.
